The perfect Christmas
by christopheranddarren
Summary: Blaine has always loved Christmas. Kurt was not as willing to wake up early in the morning. In the end, both Kurt and Blaine were grateful for this Christmas and the presents they recieved


"Kurt, honey, it's time to wake up." I heard Blaine say from somewhere above me. I furrowed my eyebrows. Wasn't Blaine still next to me in bed? I shook off the thought and snuggled deeper into what I presumed was his chest before realizing that it was just a pillow.

"Kurt." I heard Blaine try again. I ignored him and hugged the pillow even tighter. I could feel the bed dip before suddenly the pillow was ripped from my arms.

"Blaine!" I could hear myself whine even through my half-asleep state.

"You can't have it back. Now come on. It's really time to wake up."

I gave Blaine no answer. Instead, I wrapped my arms around what I guessed what was his leg and laid my head on his lap. I was always able to instantly fall asleep if Blaine was there. He was like a heater.

"Oh no, you don't." I heard Blaine mumble before undoing my grip on his leg and tickling my sides. I swatted at his hands and he grabbed my arms and forced me into a sitting position. This movement forced me even farther into consciousness.

"Why do you want me to be awake so badly? Do I have to work today?" I grumbled as I rubbed at my eyes. I glanced over at the alarm clock and could not suppress a groan as I read that it was only seven.

"No baby. Neither of us has to work today. It's Christmas! Come on let's go see what Santa left for us." Blaine exclaimed.

I swore my husband was actually still five. What normal adult gets that excited about waking up early? Sure it was for presents but still. Blaine loved every aspect of Christmas. He was even dressed in his Christmas sweater that played music and lit up.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I said as I rubbed at my eyes before I allowed myself to be pulled out of bed and yanked into the living room.

Blaine let go of my hand when we reached the Christmas tree so he could sit down in front of it. I followed his lead placing myself in his lap so I could cuddle up against his chest. I at least wanted to be comfortable and maybe I could even fall back asleep.

"How am I supposed to sort the presents with you on my lap?" I heard Blaine ask before he adjusted to where he could reach presents but still use the other arm to support my body.

"I think you'll be able to manage." I murmured before yawning and closing my eyes. The last thing I remembered before succumbing to sleep was Blaine's soft chuckle and the kiss he pressed to my forehead.

"Okay, Kurt. Now it's really time to wake up." Blaine said startling me out of my sleeping state.

I pressed my head farther into his neck before using my hand to idly cover his mouth.

Blaine used his free hand to remove my hand from his mouth before slightly adjusting me in his arm before kissing me until I finally opened my eyes.

"A true love's kiss from prince charming has awoken the sleeping beauty." Blaine laughed as he shoved a gift in my hands."Here open this one first."

I held the present in my hand and admired the wrapping that Blaine had chosen for my presents. It had cute little reindeer on it and it was topped with a perfectly crafted bow.

"Oh honey, it's perfect. I love it already." I said as I moved the present around trying to find a way to open it without ripping the wrapping and ruining the bow.

"Oh my god. Blaine! My ring! It's not on my finger. Did I lose it? We need to go look for it." I exclaimed before hurriedly placing the gift on the ground and trying to push myself out of Blaine's embrace but he was just tightening his hold.

"Honey, take deep breaths. It's going to be okay. It probably just slipped off while you were sleeping. We can go look in a minute. I really want to open our gifts first. I've been waiting all year for this." Blaine kissed my temple before picking up the present and placing it back in my hold.

"No, Blaine. I really want my ring back on my finger. It's been almost a year since you put it there and my finger feels empty without it." I protested trying once again to extract myself from his grip.

"Baby, please just open my gift." Blaine requested once more. I finally decided just to give in. The faster I opened presents, the faster I would be able to go find my ring.

I pulled up the corner of the wrapping paper and pulled it all off before ripping open the box. Inside was just another wrapped box. I opened this box also just to expose yet another box. This went on for a while and finally, I came to a small box. I opened this one and inside was my missing ring.

"Blaine! You stole my ring while I was sleeping!" I exclaimed before lightly smacking him in the chest.

"I woke up at six just to prepare this for you. It takes a long time to wrap all these boxes. But I really wanted to do this for you." Blaine took the ring out of the box before holding it before me.

"Kurt. Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were someone unlike anyone else I had ever met. You're an amazing person that I am blessed to call the love of my life. I am also glad that we both have rings to show everyone that you are forever mine and I am forever yours. I am giving you this ring again to show that I'm still completely and utterly in love with you. This is an offer to have a small party celebrating our marriage. One that can fulfill every dream and idea you had planned for our original wedding day. It'll just be a little party solely dedicated to how we have both been lucky enough to find our true love. But only if it's something you want. Our wedding was already a dream and I don't want this to take away from that. So Kurt Anderson-Hummel, would you do me the great honor of celebrating the fact that you're my wonderful husband and force all our friends to once again put up with our over the top PDA?"

"Oh, Blaine! You're the sweetest! I love you so much. Of course, I will honey. You know how much I love parties. Especially ones in my honor. You also know how much I love to irritate our friends. Thank you for this. This year I think we both picked out great gifts."

"Anything you got me will just be a bonus. The only thing I need is you right here next to me." Blaine kissed my cheek before making a show out of placing the ring back on my finger.

"You're such a sap. I really think this will be a present you'll love though." I responded before leaning over and pulling out the correct present from underneath the tree.

"How have your wrapping skills got even better? I thought that was impossible." Blaine joked as he slowly ripped off the paper before opening the box.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Is this what I think it is? We're going to be dads! Your present definitely tops mine. I can't believe this is happening. We're going to have our own little baby." Blaine exclaimed as he hugged the sonogram picture close to his chest.

"The due date is the end of May. You don't understand how hard it was to not tell you. We need to start shopping for baby things and prepare the nursery. We don't have that long to prepare. Merry Christmas honey."


End file.
